Final Fantasy IV - Public Love
by Michael83
Summary: Rosa and Cecil want to make their love more open and act upon it in Baron city. M/ Threesome, Magic
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy IV. It is a property of Square Enix.

Disclaimer 2: This is a story I got from Adult Fanfiction. If you want to see the original author their name is Streti.

"So, why are we heading to the city?"

"Oh, you'll see."

"What do you have in mind now, my dear Rosa?"

"I want to make our love more public, Cecil."

"Yes... maybe we should be seen around the city more. It has just been so busy lately."

"Seen more, absolutely. You're not tired, are you?"

"How could I be, with you?"

Cecil still felt her rejuvenating magic coursing through his veins. Despite their endless abandon unto each other, he was not by the least exhausted, and she herself also had a spring in her step as they approached the Baron town center.

They had cleaned up, and Rosa had changed her outfit again, though it raised a bang of lust in Cecil to think that she had been ready to go to town in her previous outfit, matted with his seed. But her other outfit of choice, a pink bikini two-piece that bared most of her soft, milky skin, was not much less bold. She still held her regal appearance by her long white cloak over her shoulders, and the practical but delicately made tiara-like crown adorning her golden brown hair. Just a while ago, the crown as well had been adorned with Cecil's royal essence along her hair. Cecil himself was wearing only a blue shirt with a white leather vest over it, and well-fitting white pants, not overly tight but giving Rosa reason to feel his behind through the fabric.

"Maybe we should eat?" suggested Rosa and pointed at the large inn in front of them.

Holding hands, the royal couple went into the inn, and climbed to the second floor. The pub was relatively quiet at this hour, but their appearance garnered everyone's attention and a few cheers, which they approved with modest nods and smiles.

They made their order and sat down in a quiet corner table somewhat covered behind the bar. Only a moment after they had sat down, Rosa pressed her supple body against his, and her full lips on his mouth, for a long, leisurely kiss.

"Mph?" said Cecil, but didn't protest further. Their lips softly pressed, and touched, against each other, between slow but heavy breaths, and they played around with their tongues, teasing with their tips and wrapping around, and neither cared about the inn and its clientele around them. Cecil's hands started to wrap around Rosa's barenaked body under the cloak, while she caressed his long silvery hair.

"Ahem."

A maid placed trays softly on the table, and the royals detached, slightly flustered. The woman cast an admiring gaze at Cecil, out of breath, and a wink at Rosa, visibly flushed.

When she was gone, and they had eaten some, the inn's tasty food revitalizing them further after their recent exertions, Cecil asked, "Ah, Rosa, do you mean to--"

"I need you again, my love," she answered in a low, breathy voice, and took her hand to his pants under the table. He was already straining against them, and it didn't help when she kept caressing the hard lump while she ate casually, and he tried to.

Then the lights dimmed, and the innkeep took the small stage opposite from the bar.

"Welcome, guests both esteemed and noble," he said, and gave a short glance towards Cecil and Rosa. "Today, we have the bard Gilbert from Damcyan to carry our imaginations with his songs. Please enjoy yourselves, and let's welcome Gilbert!"

There were claps and cheers as the bard stepped into the light.

"One of Edward's pupils?" asked Rosa, still teasing her husband with her hand.

"I think so," he replied, as the bard started playing his lyre, and after a while followed with song.

...a shining paladin, and his bride of white

for the gnomish kings in the world under

a fearsome frog emperor made sunder

their tales are manyfold, least this is right...

Eventually, Cecil and Rosa realized the song was about them, and even Cecil blushed a little, though it was hard to see in the semi-dark.

"It's not very accurate..." commented Rosa with a chuckle.

"Artistic license," said Cecil with a grin. "That part about dancing with the toadlings sounds fun."

"Oh no way. You're not nearly distracted enough to say something like that."

Rosa rose quietly, quickly sat back on Cecil's lap, and started grinding herself against his erection.

"Is this enough?" she asked.

"No... but this might be."

Cecil cupped Rosa's bikini-clad breasts, and with a strong motion pushed the top over her supple curves, exposing his wife's round tits and cute nipples.

"Ah, Cecil!"

"Kiss me, and maybe the bar won't see their Queen's beautiful breasts."

Rosa barely needed urging, and lunged hungrily at Cecil's mouth, starting a quicker, more impatient succession of kisses than before, while he kneaded her full mounds in his strong hands, and then let them stray down her body, caressing her silky skin and grabbing her round butt.

Rosa's wide cloak covered their actions well from the crowd, and it looked like they might just have been kissing, but their actions gathered a few interested gazes, from customers and bar staff both envious and some who let their imaginations fly.

But Rosa was well ahead of their imaginations. She undid Cecil's belt, and groped around in his pants to dig out his erect slab. It was slimy with his precum, and standing in anticipation. Then she pushed the bottom of her bikini aside, exposing her golden pubic curls and wet sex, and as nonchalantly as possible took Cecil inside her.

"Rosa..." he said huskily as she started grinding against him, his member sliding pleasurably inside her.

"I love you, Cecil."

"And so do I love you-uh..."

Rosa smiled, and rode her husband with quiet and controlled motions. He pulled her head back to him and they resumed their kiss, oblivious to the rest of the bar, except for the bard's music washing over them, songs about love and golden autumn skies, and a few more of their imaginary adventures. Some part of her was excited for showing their love in public like this, but mostly she just felt a burning affection for him, and the bright soul shining behind his beautiful eyes. She loved to have her body open for his access, bare for his touch, and his demanding manhood inside her.

In Rosa's eyes, Cecil saw her smoldering love, and a long, wonderful future. He saw her growing old, and always staying with him through any hardship, as he would stay with her. Their bond was holy, blessed with unity and freedom from doubt, and he would keep loving her until his last breath, with both his soul and body. He was overjoyed to have her beautiful body even partially uncovered and joined with him in this public place, and he delightfully watched her shiver moan with pleasure, even though he knew he had stop her.

"Rosa..."

"Mmm... ahh?" she uttered inquisitively.

"I'm about to... we need to move to a more private -huhh- place."

"Then you better try to keep quiet. I want you to come inside me."

"Ahh... here?"

"I won't let you go down otherwise. How would it look for the King to walk out of a bar withthisin his pants?" she squeezed her pussy down on his cock, and Cecil gasped. Then she started riding him more determinedly, and it was quite obvious to anyone who looked long enough what the King and Queen of Baron were doing in a public bar.

"Ohh... Rosa, I..."

She clamped down on his mouth for a deep kiss, and moved slower as he came, filling her canal with his hot sperm. He spurted more and more of his seed inside her, whimpering and gasping as Rosa's kiss muffled him. He grasped her breast and side tightly in his hands, as his hard shaft ejaculated load after load inside his wife.

"Mmh, yes... fill me with your semen, Cecil..." Rosa whispered to him.

As he shuddered in his post-orgasmic bliss, and started settling down, Rosa pushed the top back over her breasts and carefully rose up from him, dragging her bikini bottom back over her now sloppy sex. Then she bent down and cleaned Cecil's cock with her mouth, licking off his remaining cum and her own fluids, and managed to tuck the slightly softened member back in his pants.

When she rose up, her lips glistening a little in the dim light, she noticed several eyes were on them instead of the bard, and blushed a little. Then she sat back down to listen to bard and took hold of Cecil's hand, as if nothing was out of the ordinary and she didn't have Cecil's copious load seeping into the fabric of her bikini bottom.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy IV. It is a property of Square Enix.

When the bard finished his song, Rosa held out her hand to Cecil. He looked slightly hesitant and exhausted at first.

"What happened to finding a more private place?" teased Rosa.

"I, um, thought I'd sit here for a while and listen to the bard... Whew."

Cecil rose up, and Rosa guided him anxiously through the bar. A few customers gave them winks and cheers again, only this time a few of them said what a great couple their king and queen were or asked if they hadenjoyedthe show as much as the others.

Cecil grinned sheepishly at them and Rosa just had a glowing smile on her face. They came to the bar entrance, where there was door to a storage room. The maid from before was leaning idly on it, an empty tray in one hand, watching the bard, until she noticed Rosa and Cecil.

"Can you let us in there?" asked Rosa.

The maid flustered a little. "Ah... on one condition. Will you let me watch?"

Rosa looked at Cecil, who looked at the maid, and then her wife, and then the maid again. Something seemed to dawn on him. "Yes?" he said, looking slightly surprised at his own answer. Without a word, the maid quickly let them in and followed, then closed the door behind her.

"Uh... good evening, your royal highnesses. I'm Mary," the maid said and curtseyed for them. In the light of the storage room, they could see her well again. She had round features, shoulder-length brown hair, a red skirt and a white blouse that gave a good view of her generous bosom.

"Rosa... did you arrange this?" asked Cecil, looking contemplative.

"I was going to bring you over here sooner but it got out of hand... and into here," she admitted, pointing at her bikini bottom, with a dark patch in the underside.

"Don't mind her if you just want her to watch, but I believe she's ready for more if you so wish..."

"R-right, your highness," said Mary, pressing the empty tray against her chest.

Rosa bent down and dragged the bikini bottom down her toned thighs. A coil of Cecil's semen stretched between the cum-stained underpants and her consummated creampie.

"Ooh, your highness has such a pretty golden bush!" blurted Mary, and then clasped a hand on her mouth.

"Thank you. But wait until you see my husband..." replied Rosa, unfazed, and cast Cecil an expectant gaze. He looked handsome in his white and blue outfit, but she wanted him naked for this. He cast an intent gaze back at her bra, and as he unvested his vest, she took off her cloak, never breaking eye contact with Cecil even when he started unbuttoning his shirt.

Mary gasped as Rosa unclasped his bra, but held it in place still, to slowly uncover her full breasts. Only when Cecil's eyes slipped on her round mounds, did Rosa allow herself to take a quick glance at Cecil's naked chest, tempting in his partially opened blue shirt.

Their timing was perfect. When Cecil shed the shirt, baring his upper body, brimming with toned strength, she dropped the top off, exposing her alluring areolas and the beautiful curve of her breasts completely. In an instant, they were in an embrace, their hands over each other. While Cecil caressed his wife's naked body from chest to back to buttocks, she did the same for his half-naked husband, eventually slipping her hands on his buttocks under his pants. When he started kissing her, she fumbled to lower his pants, and eventually succeeded, baring his butt.

When he started hungrily kissing and licking her nipples and round tits, she pulled down the front part of his pants, and found that he was somewhat hard again, or still.

"Ohh," moaned Mary, flushed as she watched the two eager lovers in their sensual embrace and visible need. She put down the tray and sat down on a barrel, absent-mindedly caressing her bosom through her shirt.

Cecil worked his way down Rosa's smooth stomach, but then rose back up, and grabbed her forcefully, and pressed her wife against the stone wall of the storeroom. Before she could say anything, he was bent down in front of her, making her moan as his tongue probed her sperm-dripping sex. A flash of emotion and pleasure flooded her at the pleasant surprise of him tending to her soft core, even moreso as she was wet and slimy with his ejaculate. Trails of Cecil's seed and her fluids had ran down her inner thighs, and Cecil might have noticed it when he kissed them, if his mouth hadn't been so wet already. His tongue twirled expertly around her nether regions, a lap of her lips moving up to circle her clit with the tip of his tongue, then with its underside brushing against her nub, and he went on, exciting her to ever higher levels of pleasure.

"A-ahh... not yet..." she whimpered, when Cecil wouldn't stop. Rosa grabbed his hair and tried to bring him up, but she was helpless, her sensual, naked frame pinned to the wall as he pleasured her wet center. Mary couldn't restrain herself anymore as she watched her king give passionate oral sex to the queen. She uncovered her full breasts from the blouse, starting to caress her bared titflesh and nipples with one hand as she took another under her red skirt.

"Ohh... Cecil!" Rosa yelped, and started grinding her loins against his mouth. Cecil took a firm grip of her hips and continued coaching her to an even higher climax. She shuddered and whimpered, breathing in short gasps, and Mary couldn't believe she was seeing her beautiful Queen come right in front of her eyes.

Rosa let out short, high-pitched gasps as burst of pleasure went off inside her, and when the last of them finally whimpered down, she was in bliss, dizzy with ecstacy and love, and pressed herself hard against the wall, otherwise she might have fallen over Cecil, and she almost wanted to, to feel his strong arms catch her and his body wrap around her.

But instead, Cecil rose up, and kissed her heaving breasts, and then her mouth, wet with her taste. She wrapped her arms around his head, and drew him in for an even deeper kiss, his hands on both sides of her on the wall.

"Love you..."

"Love you too..."

They stayed like that for a while, Rosa recovering and Cecil enjoying the radiance of his wife, providing each other with their closeness.

After a while, Rosa slipped down on her knees in front of Cecil, who understood and kept leaning on the wall as she kissed his thickening member. Then she whispered the words of a Cure spell on it, her lips just a breath away from his flesh, and it suddenly engorged, pressing against her smooth cheek. Then she turned to Mary.

"Isn't he beautiful?" she asked, and motioned for Cecil to face her as well. His shaft now stood valiantly, decorated with his exotic tuft of silvery pubic hair.

Mary blushed more. "Oh, um, yes, Lady Rosa, he, Lord Cecil... uhm..."

"Oh don't worry, you're not the only one besides me to have seen him like this."

"Thank you... for the honor..."

"Please relax, Mary," said Cecil and smiled, seemingly unperturbed of having been put on display. If anything, he seemed to be at ease with it, radiating compassion and serenity even with his pants halfway down his legs.

"Thank you, sir... um, should I take my clothes off, too?"

"Do as you wish," Cecil said. She almost wished he had told her to take them off, but now that he hadn't, she was somewhat uncertain, and left them on. But then she jumbled up her red skirt, and revealed her pussy to the eager, accepting glances of the two royals.

Rosa started stroking Cecil's hard shaft, and said, "I want to see you come, Cecil. On either me or Mary..."

Mary shuddered, imagining the king in front of her, ejaculating his royal seed all over her as she frigged herself, releasing his cum all over her tits, clothes and spread pussy...

"She seems to like the idea," said Rosa and took Cecil's cock in her mouth.

"Yes," Mary said, excited. "This is so -ahh- unbelievable."

She watched as the healer-queen's lips wrapped around the paladin-king's hard meat, pressing gently on the head, and then took it deeper into her mouth. Mary unconsciously slipped a finger in her mouth and sucked on it, while Rosa took her lips up and down Cecil's shaft. Then she backed down, and started teasing his penis with her tongue, licking its head and lapping its full length, looking up at Cecil intently, meeting his eyes fraught with emotion.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy IV. It is a property of Square Enix.

"Rise up, Rosa," said Cecil after a while, and she did, to meet him with a kiss. Cecil grabbed her round buttocks firmly, and then he pulled upward, squeezing her round ass in his hands, spread wide around her smooth buttcheeks. She yelped at first, but then gave herself onto Cecil, lifting up into his hold and wrapping her legs around him. He pushed her against the stone wall and guided his erection at her entrance, then pushed in, penetrating his wife while Mary watched. Rosa moaned as he slid inside her wet sheath, now slightly more tender, and their naked bodies pressed tightly together as he thrust himself inside her powerfully, his eyes burning with renewed lust, and hers filled with filling surrender and need. Her back scraped against the wall as Cecil fucked her, but she cared more about his chest brushing against her supple breasts, teasing her nipples. He pressed her lips against her, with yearning, and they struggled to breathe for their desire for each other.

Mary watched their union with exhilaration. The king and queen were beautiful, a perfect couple, their lovemaking telling of a mutual bond that gripped her insides painfully, even as she was happy of being allowed to witness it, pleasuring herself and longing for a bond so strong and loving. The king, strong and muscled, and his wife, the beautiful Rosa, her smooth skin glistening sensually, her legs wrapped eagerly around her husband, her full, round breasts pressed against that toned chest, with beautiful flowing golden hair matching her husband's silver, their every movement and sound signalling perfect union.

But as Rosa's moans grew deeper, Cecil noticed an anxious tone uncommon to her, and with a deep heave, stopped and lowered Rosa a little in his lap. Taking his signal, Rosa lowered her legs, and stood on the floor, slightly perplexed.

"I don't want you to be hurt, Rosa."

"It's - it's alright," she said, surprised he had noticed. He trailed a hand along her smooth back, only now there were some chafes. He brought back his fingers, and there was a small amount of blood on them. Behind her back, there were a few thin stripes on the rough wall as well.

Cecil took the red-tipped fingers into his mouth and when he took them out, they were clean of her blood. All the time he looked intently at her, and something in his expression made her start the incantation of a cure spell under her breath. Then sparkles of magical energy wrapped around her naked body, and when he caressed her back again, there was no blood or chafing. His expression softened into a smile, and he looked sideways at Mary, then searched Rosa's eyes. She nodded imperceptibly, then he pressed another deep kiss onto her lips, slower and more relaxed now.

When they broke off from the kiss, Cecil turned towards Mary, and she suddenly realized how exposed she was, her tits bare and her legs spread, giving the king an uncovered view of her wet beaver as she frigged herself, and conflicting emotions flooded her, lust for showing herself for him, and confusion about what she was doing and what she was supposed to be doing.

"Would you like to join us?" he said, and his voice and peaceful eyes melted away her uncertainty. He extended a hand, and she rose off the barrel to take it, and then the king drew her towards him and wrapped his other arm around her barenaked body. He gave her a kiss, and though it was lighter than the one he just shared with Rosa, it made a jolt go down Mary's body. Then he moved onto the upper curves of her tits, lavishing them with his mouth and tongue, then with his hands, grasping her full mounds powerfully and caressing their smooth skin and playing with her nipples. His naked body, so close to her, and she managed the courage to feel him in return, caressing the king's toned frame, brimming with strength. Her hands found his taut bottom, and she looked up into his face, meeting his blue eyes and reassuring, warm smile.

"Try it, if you like," he said, and Mary knew what he meant, the reminder standing hard between them. She took a hand to the king's erect penis, wet from the queen's sex, and felt a well of heat rise inside her as the hard, slimy cock pulsed in her soft grip.

"Would you like to feel it inside you, Mary?" asked Rosa from behind Cecil. The naked queen was sitting on one of the waist-high crates pushed against the back of the storeroom, her legs unabashedly spread, and caressing her puffy, slick slit slowly.

Without thinking, she lifted her hand to her mouth and licked it. Only then she realized that she was tasting the combined sex juices of Baron's rulers, who were now offering to have her join them. Even if she hadn't been fuming with lust inside and dripping wet outside, how could she have refused? "Yes," she gasped, heady with anticipation.

Cecil had observed how casually she had licked her wet fingers, and the way the maid's gaze lingered over Rosa when she did so. Rosa obviously had no qualms about sharing their love temporarily with Mary, so neither did he. He took her hand, and licked her fingers completely clean, then kissed her again, slower and more decisively now. Then he stepped behind her, putting her between Rosa and him.

"Cecil my love, this reminds me of that time with Rydia. Do you remember?"

"Yes... I do," he said, guiding Mary closer to Rosa, and she wondered who the person mentioned was, let alone 'that time'. Her imagination ran wild as she watched the beautiful queen, and imagined herself in somebody else's place. Her Highness' form exuded grace, even completely bared. Her golden blonde curls framed her sensual expression, and her full, heaving breasts settled alluringly on her chest, her nipples calling for attention. Between her smooth stomach and long, supple thighs lay her cove of femininity framed by golden twirls, inviting touch and adoration.

Mary was halfclothed between the two nude nobles, but they didn't mind. Rosa extended her hand and gave it for another taste, then drew her in for a kiss. At the same time, Cecil jumbled up her red skirt, and caressed her rotund bottom. Mary had moved on to hungrily kissing Rosa's breasts when he suddenly slipped inside her, making her yelp. Then Rosa pressed her head down, towards her sex, and she dove further voluntarily, eager to serve the queen's snatch with her tongue, as her pussy was serving the king's cock.

"Mmh... I hope to meet Rydia again soon," said Rosa, enjoying the soft touch of Mary's mouth.

"Ahh-- duly noted," Cecil responded, working himself into a rhythm as he slapped against the maid's bared ass.

She was in heaven. Rosa's sensual, intoxicating scent filled her nostrils, and the king himself was fucking her, his hard filling her wet and needy pussy again and again. It was the most incredible thing of her life, and best of all, in their earlier talk the queen had not restricted her about talking about it. But for now, she wouldn't have cared even if she had, dizzy and hot with pleasure, working up a sweat in her clothes. The king's motion inside her was not straightforward but slightly curved, not that she would have needed any more arousal after watching her. The queen must have been very happy with the king's sexual prowess, besides their visible love.

Mary started moaning loudly, not minding that they would be heard, her mouth and chin now dripping with Rosa's wetness. It was too much for her, their overflowing sensuality, her overcharged sexual tension, excitement and heat boiling all over her body, her heavy tits jiggling when he wasn't reaching around to grasp them.

Cecil did his best to sense her need and feed it. He looked up at his wife, and found her looking at him intently, visibly excited as Mary was about to come. She was radiating sensual beauty, and her position caught his eye. He admired the sight of her from all his heart, her smooth skin glistening slightly with sweat, her likewise glistening breasts heaving so temptingly that he almost wanted to pull out and splash his seed on them, and another woman, Mary, between her legs, even though she was too overwhelmed to keep licking Rosa's sex anymore.

Then Mary wailed, and gripped Rosa's hips desperately, moaning loudly as she started convulsing around his member, and wavelike motions went through her body. Rosa smiled serenely at her as she came, and Cecil pushed on, heaving as he drove his member back and forth for what he could, making her moan and gasp in succession, as she came with helpless surrender between them. Then she settled down, and leaned her head between Rosa's legs, trying to say something in the aftershocks of her climax.

"Owowohhh... please, your highness, come on me... -hahh- decorate me with your jizz, king Cecil..." she moaned, exhausted.

"Go right ahead, my darling... I love to see you in the heights of passion when you ejaculate and let your semen fly... now cover Mary in her bliss with yours... spent and helpless, adorn her with gouts of sperm from your beautiful cock..." said Rosa, in a haze of lust, breathing heavily and a deep red on her flushed cheeks.

He withdrew his sloppy member from Mary's sex, and wrapped some of her red skirt around it, starting to stroke himself. Rosa gasped, and went into the words of a spell Cecil knew well. When he was closing on, Rosa finished casting Cura on him, and suddenly he couldn't restrain his urge to come. With a loud groan, Cecil let his seed fly. Rosa watched with excitement as coils of his thick spooge jetted on Mary's bare upper back in the blouse, and his expression of pleasure. Mary moaned as she felt her king's warm spunk land on her skin, and she knew it was splashing on her clothes too as she felt some of it seep through the fabric.

Cecil managed to push aside Mary's red skirt to blast more of his copious load on Mary's butt, besides the skirt itself, until her behind and the backside of her clothes were a mess of sperm, splashed haphazardly with thick ropes of cum all over.

By now, Mary was feeling weak in the knees, and all over her body, holding up in her position after her exhausting climax. Rosa noticed, and slipped down from the crate in front of Mary, to help the barenaked barmaid lean on her as she knelt down and forward to the floor. Their breasts pressed together, erect nipples poking each other's supple busts, and Rosa kissed Mary again, sensing her tender bliss after being pleasured by her husband. Rosa caressed her hand along the brunette's backside, and all along the way, long lines of Cecil's semen covered her skin and were sticking to her clothes. She took her hand back and rubbed the slimy mess on Mary's boobs, then took the hand to her snatch.

Cecil watched with mouth agape from his recent pleasure and admiration as his beautiful wife shared a long kiss with the barmaid. He also took in the sight of her backside strewn with his sperm, from her bare, round ass to her red skirt, jumbled at her waist and soiled with his royal white seed. On her white blouse he could just barely see some of thick strands and wet patches, and the naked skin of her back over the blouse glistened with the semen that Rosa had spread around.


End file.
